<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>情色小说家 by AlbertWeyn</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22463665">情色小说家</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlbertWeyn/pseuds/AlbertWeyn'>AlbertWeyn</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Non-Magical, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 18:14:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>15,404</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22463665</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlbertWeyn/pseuds/AlbertWeyn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>如果格雷夫斯知道妮莉亚·斯科特是谁，那么这一切都会好办的多。</p><p>格雷夫斯无意中发现纽特在写书，他决定弄明白这些书和另一个人有没有关系。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Original Percival Graves/Newt Scamander</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>情色小说家</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>我是个糟糕的故事叙述者，想要好好开车却总是事与愿违。<br/>Enjoy reading</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>格雷夫斯接到了来自忒修斯的委托。</p><p>"嘿，帕西，我最近有点忙……你能帮我照顾一下纽特吗？"忒修斯在电话那头问道。</p><p>他很疑惑为什么是他。</p><p>"哦，纽特要去纽约了，我在那边认识的就只有你了。"</p><p>所以他只好答应下来。</p><p>"纽特什么时候到？我可以去接他。"他问道。</p><p>"到时候我发给你。"</p><p>三月十一号下午四点半，他开着那辆黑色宾利到达肯尼迪国际机场。</p><p>等了一会儿，他果然看到一个红棕色脑袋在四处张望。"纽特!"他喊道。那道身影锁定了他，却略显疑惑。格雷夫斯向他走近，"忒修斯提到过我，我猜？我是帕西瓦尔·格雷夫斯。你在纽约的生活就由我照顾了。"这话听起来有点古怪，好像纽特还是个未成年的小孩子。纽特点点头，"你好。纽特·斯卡曼德。"他伸出手来和他简单握了一下。</p><p>很快他就发现纽特的手臂不太对劲。</p><p>红棕色的卷发下那双绿眼睛瞅着他，半晌投降似的解释道："前段时间出了点小车祸，手臂受伤了。"而他的左手还在掂着箱子，并不愿意格雷夫斯帮他提行李。</p><p>当纽特坐进车子里，他还有点拘谨，低垂着脑袋。他看了一眼旁边的人，想起忒修斯嘱托他的话："你还记得帕西瓦尔吗？小时候你见过他。这段时间你和他住在一起……别担心，他是个很靠谱的人。"</p><p>那段混合着阳光与溪水的记忆一直在他脑海里清晰如昨日。纽特从很小的时候就立志成为一名出色的生物学家，但忒修斯和父母则认为他应该从事较为稳妥的文书工作，或是在某个部门获得一个稳定的职位——像忒修斯后来在苏格兰场那样。那一天忒修斯和他，以及帕西瓦尔，去了附近了河边捕鱼。他还太小，不被允许下河，因此纽特只能眼巴巴地看着两个大男孩卷起裤脚蹚进河水里。他们提着几条鱼上来，那些鱼挣扎着，身上的水光像是淬了金，闪闪发光。后来在他们因为学业不得不搬家去伦敦时，纽特抱着忒修斯哭得很惨。忒修斯哭笑不得，只好对帕西瓦尔说："实际上他是舍不得你……"黑发的男孩像是受宠若惊一般，他弯下身子，揉了揉小纽特的脸，"嘿，到了伦敦给我写信好吗？"浸满泪水的绿色大眼睛眨了眨，抽泣着答应下来。</p><p>而他们抵达伦敦后，因为各种繁忙的事情需要处理，纽特也忘记了这件事。直到忒修斯进入苏格兰场开始任职，他才在忒修斯那里又一次听到帕西瓦尔·格雷夫斯的名字。偶尔纽特会想起他和帕西瓦尔的约定……可是过了这么久……贸然寄信，对方不知道还记不记得这件事。于是他始终没勇气联系那个人。</p><p>他永远不会承认，下了飞机他就认出了那个人——毕竟他偷偷收藏了几份带有男人照片的报纸。四目相对时，他脸红了。</p><p>空气里弥漫着无言的尴尬。格雷夫斯打开收音机，不知名的小提琴曲响起。"忒修斯从前经常和我聊起你。你多大了？"他状似无意地问道。"二十一。实际上他也经常和我说起你……和我想象的不太一样。"男孩微微笑起来，提到忒修斯似乎让他不再那么紧绷。"哦？哪里不太一样？"他挑眉，黑色的眼睛望着纽特。前方是红灯，这时又淅淅沥沥下起雨来。"我以为忒修斯的朋友大多私下里和他一样……活泼？说实话，你看起来有点凶……"纽特小心地抬眼看了一下旁边的男人。格雷夫斯不禁笑起来，"工作习惯。这是完完全全对我的误解。"可能吧，纽特很怀疑他的话。</p><p>过了路口没多久就到了格雷夫斯的公寓，下车时格雷夫斯瞥见身边那个穿着孔雀蓝大衣的男孩带着他的箱子，羞涩又谨慎地跟在他身后，保持着一段不远不近的距离。</p><p>如果不是和忒修斯相像的脸，他很难相信纽特会是忒修斯的亲弟弟。</p><p>他对纽特的印象就是：雀斑、时不时的脸红、湖水一样的绿眸。当然了，这些都很可爱。格雷夫斯是家中独子，早年失去双亲，他没什么照顾弟弟妹妹的经验，况且眼前的人小了他十一岁，行事作风都像是学校里最不引人注目的那种小孩。</p><p>他将纽特带到客房安置好后就给忒修斯打了电话。</p><p>"呃，纽特的脾气有时候有点怪，你恐怕得忍忍他了。"忒修斯苦笑道。</p><p>"我大概可以处理好。你什么时候能处理好你的事？"他问。</p><p>"我不太确定，这次的案子有点棘手……等有进展了我再和你联系。"</p><p>他们又简单了聊了两句便挂了电话。</p><p>纽特已经简单且快速地洗了个澡，他推开门，只围着一条浴巾尴尬地问道："格雷夫斯先生？我想我大概没找到浴袍在哪……"他的脸唰的红了，卷发还在微微滴水。</p><p>格雷夫斯突然想到他忘记买浴袍了。不过好在他有几件自己穿的。"抱歉，我最近忘记了这件事，希望你不会介意穿我的？"他望着站在门口不知所措的男人，对方轻轻点了点头，似乎是没法再忍受眼下这副模样了。他转身回到自己卧室里，对于纽特尴尬的反应有点想笑。</p><p>纽特站在那儿开始胡思乱想，他的稿子还没写完；学生们的论文发到他的邮箱他还没来得及查看；奎妮今早已经催问他的新书了，而他的手臂裹着一直到手腕的石膏，根本没法动工……"纽特？"格雷夫斯拿着一件黑色的浴袍走来。</p><p>又是黑色。纽特只好接过那件衣服，至少还有的穿不是？</p><p>考虑到纽特旅途奔波劳累，格雷夫斯决定在家下厨。</p><p>当格雷夫斯在厨房准备时，纽特就坐在客厅正对着厨房的沙发里，一边擦头发，一边用右手艰难地在笔电上打字，右臂上的石膏对他来说相当碍事。</p><p>一会儿，格雷夫斯又听到纽特打电话的声音，老天啊，他绝对不是故意的。</p><p>"奎妮？哦……我已经到了纽约。"</p><p>"你知道我受伤了没法很快的打字……况且截稿期快到了……"</p><p>"这根本没办法让别人代劳。"</p><p>"亲爱的，真的不能延迟一下？至少让我想想我能找谁。"</p><p>"你知道签售会我不可能去的……"纽特忽然谨慎地转过身向厨房这边看去。格雷夫斯敏锐地躲在门后，他也不知道自己为什么会这么紧张。格雷夫斯摇了摇头，继续切菜，企图把自己的心思从客厅收回来。</p><p>纽特见格雷夫斯并没有注意这边，因此他继续和奎妮解释，只是声音更小了，"读者们都以为作者是个女性……我总不可能真的用什么特殊的魔法变成女性，然后去参加签售会。"那边似乎换了个人，一个男声高声说了几句什么，纽特不禁叹了口气，"老天啊……不行，我可以接受采访，但我也不会露脸。你知道那些不是什么好书。"</p><p>对方似乎是妥协了，纽特一边听着对方的话，一边在本子上记下来，"到时候我会去的。我的稿子怎么办？"最终纽特无奈地妥协了，然后挂了电话。</p><p>这时候格雷夫斯才端着盘子出来，直到这顿饭结束，他都没听到纽特开口请求帮助。从忒修斯那儿他只知道纽特在学校任教，而忒修斯从未提到过纽特写书的事情。那么，这件事也许忒修斯也不知道？因为他听到纽特说"那些不是什么好书"。</p><p>饭后，格雷夫斯提到："书房很大，如果你需要的话，你可以随意进去。不过我有时候也会在那边办公。"</p><p>纽特点了点头。</p><p>书房的确很大，纽特确信他在这边是不会打扰到格雷夫斯的，况且他必须要在今晚完成最后的章节。<br/>格雷夫斯面前的电脑亮着光，他的一只手一直在旁边的本子上写写画画，桌子前搁着的文件夹几乎摞成小山。</p><p>他松了口气，打开文档。</p><p>【克劳德坐在床边，等着女孩从浴室出来。</p><p>这一刻他等的太久了。心里的渴求远胜肉体的欲望，只是想一下路易莎对他笑起来的场景，他就觉得胸膛一片滚烫。</p><p>她出来了，一丝不挂的。</p><p>年轻的肉体和坦然地裸露，他情不自禁地呆住，宛如朝圣一样拥抱向他走来的女孩。</p><p>白皙滑腻的肌肤擦过他的脸颊，湿润的器官摩擦着这具将属于他的身体，如此淫邪的场景在他看来，就好像他束缚不得救赎的灵魂与肉体终于得到拯救。</p><p>"路易莎……"他轻轻叫着，下定决心一般托起女孩的臀部，将他全副身心献给眼前的女孩。柔嫩湿润的软肉吮吸着他，他能感觉到，"你是我的了。"他得到了她的贞洁。</p><p>世界在他眼里晕眩，唯有快感和呻吟像是最真实的东西，萦绕在他脑海与耳边。"我大吗？"他带着点恶意在女孩耳边问道。那张脸色红润艳丽的脸侧过去，包含泪光的眼睛羞怯地注视着他，张开嘴却只能发出几声呻吟。</p><p>在这家汽车旅馆里，坏了的霓虹灯光照在玻璃上，斑驳投下几片彩色的光影。她已经从女孩变为女人。现在这女人骑着男人身上，用她的阴穴吞吐着男人的阴茎，并对此着魔上瘾，从她的叫声就可以得出结论。</p><p>"啊……克劳德……啊嗯……"她细长的眉毛微微皱起，像是欲壑难填一般地揉搓着自己不算丰满的胸部。<br/>男人紧紧拥抱着面前的身体，泪水溢出眼眶。"哦，我的路易莎……"他喘息着，嘴唇贴近柔软的肌肤，在其上落下几点亲吻。</p><p>"我们不会再分开了。"】</p><p>纽特向后靠近沙发里，他偷偷瞄了一眼还在办公的男人，揉了揉酸痛的脖颈，站起身来，经过格雷夫斯时他问："你需要点什么喝的吗？咖啡……茶什么的。"男人抬起头，很显然这些工作让他很生气，那双怒气冲冲的黑色眼眸直直地扎向纽特，随即柔软下来，"咖啡吧。谢谢你。"</p><p>纽特出去时他看了一眼放在不远处纽特开着的电脑，说实话他很好奇纽特写了什么。</p><p>很快，纽特就端着托盘上来了。他在格雷夫斯的厨房里艰难地找到了一包茶叶，味道还不错。</p><p>"格雷夫斯先生？"纽特端着杯子，不知道要往哪放，在他看来，格雷夫斯几乎要被文件淹没了。"叫我帕西瓦尔就行了。放着儿吧。"他指了指自己手边的位置。桌子很宽，对方又没有要自己拿的意思。纽特只好一只手微微地托着盘子，身子弯下去，另一只手小心地把杯子放在对方要求的位置。</p><p>格雷夫斯敲着键盘，懊悔自己为什么没有早点接过来——被忒修斯发现自己使唤纽特，他一定会被打一顿。当他伸手去接那个杯子时，他瞥见纽特因伸手微微扯开的浴袍。</p><p>哦，上帝啊，他真的不是故意去往那儿看的。</p><p>黑眼睛微微眯起来，又扫视了一下那个地方，随即收回视线，轻声道谢。</p><p>很少有人的乳头会是那么粉嫩的颜色。</p><p>他的视线落在手里的文件上，企图收回自己的心思，纽特围着浴巾出来那会儿他并没有怎么注意……那颜色，真的很可爱。</p><p>纽特窝回沙发里，盘腿坐着，喝了几口热茶，思索着接下来的故事剧情，然后艰难地在键盘上打了一会儿字。</p><p>【"路易莎，我们都是……畸形的。"克劳德颤抖着低下头，他的眼泪又流下来，好像如何都控制不住。他面前的女人穿着红色长裙，明艳动人，望着他这副模样，只是叹了口气，她说："至少，我们不会再分开了。"她搂住克劳德，轻轻吻着男人的鬓角，在他耳边低声道："我们会一起下地狱。"】</p><p>他松了一口气，整理好文档发给了奎妮。</p><p>"稿子写完了。我的手可能会因此废掉。"</p><p>屏幕上显示的时间是凌晨一点半。</p><p>那边很快回复道："那么你的书迷会很遗憾。"</p><p>纽特微微笑起来，他转头去看格雷夫斯，对方已经趴在桌子上睡着了。</p><p>"帕西瓦尔？"他走过去轻轻晃了晃对方。黑色的眼睛迷茫地抬起望着他。"你睡着了。也许你该回卧室休息。"他轻轻地收走对方身边空了的咖啡杯，抱着自己的一堆东西说道："那我先回去休息了。"</p><p>简单地清洗完杯子，纽特打着哈欠回到了卧室，他根本没看自己进的是哪间屋子。</p><p>格雷夫斯整理了一下桌子上的一片狼藉，他看着还没完成的工作，头疼地关掉了电脑。去他的，睡一觉再说。</p><p>然而躺在他床上那家伙是在他意料之外的。对方已经熟睡过去，黑色的睡袍随手扔在床尾，整个人胡乱钻进被子里。格雷夫斯轻轻地靠近对方，仔细为对方拉好被子，无奈地转身向原本为纽特准备的卧室走去。</p><p>早晨六点钟，格雷夫斯由于生物钟的原因，不得不顶着几乎要爆炸的脑袋起床。</p><p>纽特已经起床，他正坐在餐桌前吃早餐，当然他的笔记本在一旁开着，他似乎在看什么东西。</p><p>"你起的很早。"格雷夫斯揉了揉太阳穴，走到桌子前，得到了一杯黑咖啡。"谢谢。"这杯咖啡似乎是专门为了他准备的。纽特面前放着一只茶壶，还有一个盛着红茶的杯子。</p><p>哦，英国人的喜好。</p><p>"我有点工作没处理完……你知道那些学生……他们的措辞和语法简直太烂了……"纽特一边端着杯子喝茶，一边敲着键盘打字。</p><p>格雷夫斯从厨房端来纽特煎好的煎蛋，这让他有点愧疚。"听忒修斯说你在学校任教？"纽特点点头，"是的。我教生物。""大学？""嗯。你呢？忒修斯只是提到你在安全局工作……也许我不该问这个问题？"英国人好看的眼睛眨了眨，朝他露出一个笑容。这很奇怪，纽特和忒修斯的口音一样，但纽特说话时的腔调让他觉得……很性感。"不是什么很重要的职位，普通文书工作。"他抿了一口咖啡。</p><p>纽特一脸我了解的表情看着他，没继续问下去。</p><p>中午格雷夫斯接到电话，不得不匆匆离开。</p><p>纽特在家看了一会儿学生的论文，修改了几处问题，然后回到房间换了一身衣服。</p><p>他对市图书馆还算满意，墨蓝色条纹西装的口袋里有一张纸片，他对着上面的条目找到了对应的一些书。</p><p>这个点图书馆人挺少，他选了个角落里的位置坐下，把怀里的小山一样的书放下。时间过得很快，尤其在他沉浸于书籍当中。口袋里震动的手机将他短暂地拉出来，他看了一眼，接起电话。</p><p>"纽特？我是奎妮。"</p><p>纽特压低了声音，"嗯？怎么了？"</p><p>"出版商非常想让你出席一个宴会——就在纽约。"奎妮的声音有点幸灾乐祸。</p><p>他放下手里的书，站到了一个没人的书架后面，"以一个情色小说家的身份出席吗？""你看过报纸上的评价了吗？他们说‘路易莎和克劳德背后是对人性的探讨’，还有‘艺术不该为裸露乳房而羞愧’。老天啊，那群牙尖嘴利的家伙们都为你正名了。更别说……你知道你的粉丝有多么为你疯狂。"</p><p>"我知道我写的什么玩意儿……那不是什么人性，那只是痛苦而已。如果他们知道我是个男人大概就不会‘正名’了。"他揉了揉鼻梁，微微比起眼睛，"地址发给我。奎妮，你欠我一顿饭。"</p><p>短信很快发到他的手机上，正好在离这里不远的酒店。纽特把书还回去后，在门口拦了一辆出租车，在出发去酒店之前，纽特打了一个电话。</p><p>电话那头是个男人，听起来像是刚刚睡醒，"怎么了纽特？"</p><p>"我想确认一下……那没什么问题吧？"司机从后视镜里瞥了他一样。</p><p>纽特镇定地握着电话。"你直接去就行了，珍妮会在那边接应，你见过她。"</p><p>"好的……那么，下次伦敦见。"</p><p>司机紧张兮兮地盯着纽特，装作无意地问道："伙计，英国人？"纽特点点头。"是要去约会？"在红灯路口司机停下来，他从后视镜里看到那个英国男人微微笑起来，"不算是。但的确是赴约。"司机翻了个白眼，"得了吧，老兄，我载的人十有八九都是赴约——我听你说话，你该不会，"男人的声音突然低下去，"搞了点货吧？"纽特顿时明白过来，他皮笑肉不笑地答道："当然不是。"司机见纽特已经冷下脸色，便不再开口问这件事，只是说："最近去那边的人挺多啊……听说有个什么作家要去。"还有一个路口就要到目的地了。"妮莉亚·斯科特，你看过她的书吗？"他没注意到那英国男人僵硬的表情，径自说起来，"她的书简直是绝了……我他妈做梦都想娶路易莎，哦，她的一本书里的人物，这女人太知道读者需要什么了。说真的老兄，你还去读一读，男人的梦想就在里面。"司机停下来，扭头像男人露出一个猥琐的笑容。</p><p>纽特叹了口气，打开皮夹付钱，面前这个司机根本不知道后座这个拘谨又尴尬的英国人就是他口中的"妮莉亚·斯科特"。</p><p>下车前那司机又劝了他，"伙计，我知道你是那种中规中矩的老派英国绅士……诚心建议，男人这辈子一定得看这本书，《雨夜》。"</p><p>纽特挑起唇角，"我会的，谢谢。"然后关上了车门。</p><p>果然如同艾维说的，珍妮在门口等着他。</p><p>"斯卡曼德先生，我们又见面了。"</p><p>"你好，珍妮。"</p><p>他们沿着一条长长的走廊向前走，两边挂着几张导图，关于记忆和思维。珍妮推开面前的玻璃门，她走在纽特前面，"我想问你一个问题，你到底是为什么来参加这个濒死体验呢？"纽特把西装外套脱下，交给了工作人员，"我在申请表上写了。""作为你的朋友，纽特，我想知道为什么。你的手臂也并不是真的受伤了，对吗？"纽特僵硬了一下，随即挽起袖子，把右臂上连接着手掌的石膏拆掉，放在旁边的桌子上，"珍妮……""我不希望你为了写书不顾一切的这样对自己。""这没什么害处不是吗？"珍妮叹了口气，为纽特解开衬衣的第一颗扣子，"现在只是一个模拟体验，如果有一天你要去体验一个杀手的生活呢？"工作人员把特殊的白色衣服拿给纽特。他接过衣服，扣着上面的扣子，"别担心，我有分寸。"</p><p>"天啊!纽特·斯卡曼德，你居然敢和我提分寸!你别忘了上次我们是怎么把你从夜店里拎出来的，你……我不敢想象如果我们没及时赶到……"珍妮摇着头，表情难过。</p><p>纽特放下衣服，抱住了珍妮，"别生气了，好吗？我保证我不会伤害自己了。"</p><p>好一会儿，女人才在他怀里点了点头，"再有下一次，我就告诉忒修斯。"纽特笑着举手投降，"这可真的是我的死穴。"</p><p>随后他换上衣服，跟着工作人员进入另一间房间。</p><p>珍妮脸上的表情又变得沉重，她坐在门口的椅子上，把脸埋进手里。</p><p>这是一种相当奇妙的体验，他觉得自己的心跳与大脑越来越慢，像是掉入了时空中某一个奇怪的节点，和做梦又有点不太一样，他看到了一只黑色的蝴蝶在白色的房间里飘动，一个声音在喊他。他回过头，看到了初中的同学。他记得那个男孩，个子很高，在学校那会儿总那他开涮，他们俩似乎永远不能和平共处。"纽特，我想给你看个东西。"詹姆斯拉着他，他就跟着他向前走，那片白色好像一望无尽。"看。"他看到地下有一滩黑色的东西，那东西动了动，从地上扑起来。他这才看清，那是一堆蝴蝶。</p><p>就只是纯黑色的蝴蝶，很奇怪，但也很美。它们向着前面飞去，詹姆斯拉着他的手一直没有松开，"我给你叠了很多蝴蝶。小纽特，你永远不会明白的。"男孩的身形长大，变成了成年人的模样。纽特望着他，抱住了眼前的人，"再见了，詹姆斯。"他怀里的人猛然消失，只剩下他满脸泪水，身边飘着一只黑色的蝴蝶。</p><p>他缓缓向后倒下，柔软又沉重的白色向他倾倒。他闭上了眼睛。</p><p>"先生？"一个女声在喊他，并且推了推他的肩膀。</p><p>他坐起身来，脸上湿漉漉的，他接过对方提供的纸巾，擦去眼泪，内心无比的平静，甚至还有些许轻松。</p><p>离开这边，纽特在街上随便找了家饭店，此时已经到了下午六点半。</p><p>牛肉煎的刚刚好。他突然想起昨晚吃的饭，不得不说，格雷夫斯的厨艺真的很棒。他又仔细回想了一下忒修斯的厨艺，发现二者完全没有可比性。忒修斯的饭就是英国黑暗料理的典型代表。<br/>等他吃完饭，这时他才想起来忘记告诉格雷夫斯他晚上晚回去的事情。</p><p>拿出手机时，他又想起他根本没有格雷夫斯的电话。正巧这时一个电话打过来，纽特接通电话，那头传来熟悉的声音。</p><p>"纽特，你还没回来吗？"是格雷夫斯。</p><p>"我忘记告诉你了，今晚我有点事要处理，可能要晚点回去。"纽特有点心虚，他担心格雷夫斯会追问他是什么事，但是对方没有。那男人只是问他："你需要我去接你吗？"纽特答应了，"那么，晚上见。"<br/>整场宴会有不少出版行业的大佬，还有一些商业新贵或是纽特这样的作家，但基本上没人见过真正的妮莉亚·斯科特。除了出版社的雅各布，这个人正在和身边的人聊着关于烤面包的事，当他看到纽特，立刻与对面的人道了声抱歉，"老兄!你居然真的来了。"纽特又恢复了他沉默寡言的样子，只是简单的和对方握了个手，"我觉得我待一会儿就可以走了，对吧？"这个胖胖的男人露出一个不怀好意的笑，"哦，不。今晚柯西纳也会来，我觉得你该把握好机会——那个老狐狸相当喜欢你的书。"纽特拿了一杯香槟，"嗯哼，他可能只是想见一见‘妮莉亚’，顺便把她拐上床。""也许他已经发现了‘妮莉亚’是‘他’而不是‘她’。"一个男人的声音在纽特耳边响起，他猛地转身，为此瞪大了眼睛。</p><p>"柯西纳·柯本，很高兴认识你，斯科特……先生。"红发男子向纽特伸出了手。</p><p>可惜纽特大多数时候并不喜欢社交圈的规则，他甚至热衷于打破他们。他没有伸手回握。</p><p>"柯本先生。"</p><p>"请叫我柯西纳。"男人拿走了他手上喝了半杯的香槟，从旁边的吧台抽来一瓶未开封的酒，为他俩各倒了半杯，"来试试这个，灰雁伏特加。"</p><p>纽特接过酒杯，却没有喝。"柯……柯西纳，你怎么发现的？"他饶有兴味地盯着柯本。对方倚着吧台向他微笑，"出版社的一位编辑不小心说漏嘴了，不过她也不会知道她泄露了这个秘密。"</p><p>柯西纳是这家酒店的老板，用雅各布的话来说，就是一个身价过亿的德国混蛋兼花花公子。不过倒是从未听说过他喜欢男人。</p><p>纽特一向不喜欢同这些与出版社有往来的富商谈话，尤其是那些目的不纯的人。"你能为我保守这个秘密吗？柯西纳。"他微笑起来，眼睑微垂，抿了一口玻璃杯里的酒。柯本似乎被那绿眼睛迷住了，情不自禁的站起来靠近纽特，几乎是要脸贴着脸。好在大家喝的都有点多，没人注意到他们。"那我需要点报酬。"说真的，他真的想吻面前的英国人。纽特后退一步，拉开了距离，"什么报酬？""回答我一个问题。"然后柯本拉着他的手，把他拉到无人的露台上。"我想知道……爱情真的能越过生死吗？斯科特，别拿陈词滥调敷衍我。"他似乎醉了，扶着纽特的肩膀摇摇晃晃。"柯西纳，你有点醉了。"柯本干脆趴到了他的肩膀上，"告诉我。我看了那些书，居然是你这样的人写的。"他笑起来，接着说道："告诉我吧，我想知道答案。""如果有什么感情可以超越生死，那也许不仅仅是爱情了，也有亲情在内。是仇恨也说不定……"纽特低头笑起来。"就像路易莎和克劳德？""……是。"</p><p>"斯科特，我想知道你的真名。"</p><p>他没有说话。</p><p>"性远比爱更坦然，不是吗？渐渐地，就不得把自己割裂开来，为欲望驱使、为心所操控。"柯本依然趴在他肩上，但他能感觉到男人在哭。</p><p>"我一直都爱她，我一直都没能拥有她。"</p><p>纽特突然就明白过来了，这个"她"指的是柯西纳的妹妹，在一年前车祸身亡的海伦·柯本。</p><p>就像路易莎和克劳德一样的故事，难以见光的兄妹不伦之恋。绿色的瞳孔微微缩起，又放开。也许是他想错了呢？</p><p>"柯西纳，你不应该和一个陌生人说这么多。"</p><p>"那么告诉我你的名字。"柯本从他肩膀上起来，神色好了一些。</p><p>纽特抬手看了一眼表，到了他和格雷夫斯约定好的时间了。"纽特，你可以这么叫我。下次再见，柯本先生。"</p><p>"那是你的真名吗？"</p><p>纽特微微笑起来，"是的。"</p><p>他已经看到门口那辆黑色宾利了。</p><p>格雷夫斯的嗅觉很好，他靠近纽特时就确定了纽特所喝的酒，但他什么也没问，只是发动了汽车。<br/>回程当中纽特打开了车窗，"介意我抽烟吗？"黑发男人诧异地扭头去看他，"你抽烟？""是的。"他从口袋里掏出一支香烟，点燃以后缓缓吸了一口，烟雾又慢慢地从他嘴边溢出，飘散到空气当中，飘入外面的黑夜里。</p><p>"性远比爱坦诚。"</p><p>他在想柯本的话。</p><p>外面有点下雨，冰凉的雨丝打在他脸上，烟雾在他肺腔里翻滚，灼烧着他自我厌恶的灵魂。</p><p>之前在曼彻斯特的夜店里他有点喝多了，总之那是个挺混乱的晚上，只记得他差点被拖进一个群交派对。好在最后珍妮和艾维把他拽了出来。</p><p>那个男人端着酒过来蹩脚的搭讪，如果不是那个男人有着一头黑发和一双黑色的眼睛，还有那张相似的脸……他得承认，他的口味和偏好大多是格雷夫斯那一类的。</p><p>格雷夫斯注意到纽特恢复自如的手臂，在晚上打字的时候也快了很多。</p><p>今晚会是一个怪异的一晚。</p><p>由于前一晚的加班，格雷夫斯的工作很快就处理好了。他在书架上随手抽了一本书，眼角的余光瞥见对面沙发那儿的纽特盘起腿，对着电脑思考着什么。</p><p>从他的角度他刚好可以看到对方黑色浴袍之下漏出的大腿。即使同为男性，他也不得不说，纽特的腿长的不可思议，而且，纽特今晚真的很不对劲。</p><p>纽特对着电脑，手上的速度逐渐慢了下来，他转脸去看格雷夫斯。男人整日里板着一张脸，衬衣一丝不苟的扣上最上面一颗扣子，黑蝎领针永远卡在合适的位置。</p><p>格雷夫斯是他感兴趣的那一类型。</p><p>但是，纽特又看了一眼沉浸于书中的男人，对方大概对他完全没那方面的意思。</p><p>他的手指虚虚敲在键盘上，何止是感兴趣，从很久前，格雷夫斯就是他梦想中最完美的那一型。</p><p>格雷夫斯没有抬头，但他知道纽特观察了他好一阵子，他决定还是不要戳破，继续看自己的书。他不清楚纽特想干什么。</p><p>早些时候他在网上搜索了纽特的名字，除了找到几条论文有关的信息，还有学校官方的教职工信息，他没有发现任何和纽特写书有关的消息。当然了，纽特不可能会用真名，那么会是什么名字呢？在纽特的证件上他见过对方的中间名，阿忒弥斯？也不是。</p><p>他听到敲击键盘的声音又响起来。</p><p>古怪的气氛萦绕在图书室里。</p><p>纽特满意地看着他写的东西，拿起桌子上的手机，给奎妮发了信息。</p><p>"新书大纲给你了，看看怎么样。"</p><p>他甚至是愉悦的站起身，打算去厨房里找点吃的。"帕西瓦尔，你想吃点什么吗？"格雷夫斯注意到他脸上的微笑，"我想厨房里可能还有点黄油曲奇？"纽特笑着下了楼。</p><p>趁着纽特不在，他去看了纽特的电脑，结果旁边的手机突然响了一下，屏幕亮起，一条信息弹出:"你又和哪个男人搞上了？这次的大纲也这么辣。"</p><p>脚步声逐渐清晰，他赶紧回到原位。纽特把饼干放到他面前就走了，他看到纽特笑着拿起手机回复。<br/>一个疑问在他脑海里盘旋：你和哪个男人搞上了呢？</p><p>他拿起盘子里的饼干，想起纽特在车上抽烟的一幕，香烟在他指缝间夹着，绿眼睛陷入沉思。雨夜里的寂静全都深藏在那一片深绿当中。薄唇含着香烟，一点明灭星火，伴随着吐出的烟雾。</p><p>薄荷香烟与伏特加。纽特与他的认知完全不同了。</p><p>直到纽特准备睡觉时，他出声提醒道："今天不要走错卧室。"纽特的脸瞬间红了，但他点了点头，"抱歉，昨晚占了你的房间。"他摇摇头。</p><p>纽特没有带走他的笔电，只是手里拿了几打白色的打印纸，上面还有些字。</p><p>格雷夫斯静静地等了一会儿，听到了纽特关上门的声音，墙上的钟又转了半圈，书房里除了咔哒的钟表声，再无其它动静。</p><p>他走到沙发那，打开了电脑，纽特并未设置密码。他找到了几个文档，名字听起来就很像一些小说。</p><p>"雨夜"、"坠入死亡"、"抽烟的男人"、"幻觉"……他往下翻了一下，最新的文件名是"蝎子"。</p><p>门锁转动的声音响起，格雷夫斯快速关上电脑，站到了旁边的书架前，装作自己在看书的样子。</p><p>纽特身上的睡衣松松垮垮的，他不好意思的揉着脑袋上乱糟糟的红棕色卷发，"抱歉……我把电脑落在这儿了。"格雷夫斯假装才看到他，转过身来。"没关系。""早点睡？"纽特说道。他点点头，看着纽特拿着电脑离开。</p><p>再确认纽特不会回来以后，格雷夫斯回到自己的桌子前，用电脑搜索了他看到的那些名字。</p><p>那的确是书名，而且来自同一个作者。</p><p>妮莉亚·斯科特。</p><p>有人说这并不是真名，作者也并非女性，但也没有其他的证据说明他的话是对的。除了这个人的作品，人们对她什么也不了解，她从未出现在人们面前，没有照片没有声音，也没有真名。出版商对于作者的个人信息也守得十分严密。</p><p>次日，在午休十分他拉住了经过的助手，对方是最近通过考核晋升的。"你听说过妮莉亚·斯科特吗？"年轻的女孩突然变得神情羞涩，好像格雷夫斯刚刚在问她："你看过黄片吗？"</p><p>格雷夫斯很疑惑，他不知道实习生为什么是这幅表情。</p><p>好半天，女孩支支吾吾道："对……对不起，我下次不会把书拿到办公室了。"说完，女孩几乎是逃跑似的离开了。</p><p>于是他决定去一趟书店。基于实习生奇怪的反应，格雷夫斯决定不寻求店员的帮助。好在这个作者的书还是比较好找的，在最后一个书架，几乎一半书架都是她的书，看起来销量也很好，很多书的位置已经空了。</p><p>那些书的书皮都相当精致，烫金的字母印刻在颜色暗沉的书皮上，看起来像是那种值得珍藏的什么名著。关于作者的简介则吝啬的印刷在内页的边缘，只有很短的一行介绍，连作者图片都没有。</p><p>"妮莉亚·斯科特。英国著名作家。代表作：《雨夜》、《幻觉》"</p><p>【他坐在床边，今天男人因为工作并不在家，这让他有足够的时间做自己想做的事。</p><p>走廊里、卧室里都飘着一股若隐若现的松节油味道，那是因为走廊尽头的露台晾着一副油画。那是他绝对不敢让弗莱明发现的东西。</p><p>画画这事同做爱也并无太大区别，充分的准备，在完成之前你就会大概预料到结尾是一副怎样的光景。笔刷蘸着不同的颜料，混合在一起，在纸面上铺陈意料之外的颜色，每一笔都带着野心勃勃和逐步高涨的欲望。执掌画笔的人开始随心所欲起来，堆叠的色块看似古怪而毫无规矩，收尾的一笔却点明了一切。冷静，混沌，最后归于寂静。</p><p>弗莱明当然想不到这些画背后的古怪。】</p><p>这本书看起来没什么古怪的，格雷夫斯往后又翻了一页，便把它搁回了原处。</p><p>他又抽了一本书。</p><p>【这没什么好羞耻的，米娜，告诉他。她在心底反复地思虑，你不说出来，你就什么也得不到。</p><p>马克托着相机，拍摄着日落的景色。</p><p>"马克……马克？"她犹豫不决地喊着，双手紧紧地攥在一起，只是喊出名字就让她紧张地快要倒下。<br/>男人抬起头，蓝色的眼睛冷静地看着她，好像她的秘密他早已知道。</p><p>"洗照片的时候，我可以和你一起吗？"偏偏这会儿四周寂静，连一阵风都没有。她的脸涨红了，苹果那样诱人。米娜偷偷掐着自己的手，别说，那太莽撞了。马克又低下头，拆卸他的相机，从包里掏出布来擦拭镜头，他说："好啊。我们可以一起回去。"米娜没察觉他异常的平静。</p><p>这块没有其他人了，欣赏风景的游客不会待这么晚，除非他们想干别的。</p><p>米娜打开车门，她的一只脚刚跨进去，身后一双手就揽住她的腰身。"我觉得你可能已经撑不到回去了。"湿热的吻落在她的后颈上，她颤抖着想要推开那双手，想要逃离那带着热意的喘息与呻吟。"不……别这样，马克……"她的心却叫嚣起来：这明明是她渴望已久的。"你在说谎。如果你真的不想要我，那就推开我。"男人的动作停了下来。</p><p>她的手还紧抓着男人的手臂，环绕在她腰间的温度让她几乎腿脚发软。但她说不出来，那些字句噎在喉咙里，于是整个人僵在原地，在无声中颤抖。</p><p>那双手又动作起来，伸进了她的裙子下面，拉下了她的内裤。她很清楚接下来会发生什么。无声的呻吟使得她张开了嘴，耳边清晰的喘息让她不由得攥紧男人的衣服。</p><p>她被放到了车前盖上，敞开着大腿，好像暗巷里不知羞耻的妓女。火热滚烫的器官顶着她。那一定流了很多水，她想。】</p><p>格雷夫斯冷着脸拿着书，他有点心虚地转过身向四周看了看，确定没人注意他以后继续看着手里的书。</p><p>【"天啊!马克你太大了……唔"米娜眼角湿润着，她身上的裙子半褪下去，袒露着形状姣好的乳房，男人的手覆盖着她的，一同揉捏着她的乳房，但这点快感又于事无补。那令她销魂的家伙不紧不慢地进出，水声有节奏的响起。</p><p>马克的速度越来越慢，他在等。</p><p>终于，米娜崩溃似的喊道："操我，求你了，用力操我……"</p><p>男人发出低沉的笑声，"好姑娘，你的诚实值得奖赏。"</p><p>就在星空下，女人仰躺在车上，双腿打开，中间的阴穴被操得发红，那上面还沾着一些白色的精液。马克满意地看着眼前的景象，他拿起放在边上的相机，擦拭镜头就是为了这个。这一幕被他拍下来。<br/>"不……"疲惫的女人抬起胳膊无力的遮住自己的胸口，想要制止男人的行为。"米娜，"男人放下相机，"我们可以一起回去洗相片。"他低下身子，在女人耳边轻声道："我有很多这样的‘珍藏’，我们可以一起欣赏你的淫态。"</p><p>他修长有力的手指探进那个发红的小口，搅弄着，"我等这一天等了太久了。总是偷窥你的日常根本不能缓解我的欲望。"</p><p>"好在我们终于走到了这一步。"】</p><p>他看不下去了，合上了书，把书放回了原位。</p><p>纽特的电脑里存了一堆小黄书。</p><p>这个认知让他有点不知所措。</p><p>联想到那天晚上的短信，格雷夫斯表情严肃起来，在忒修斯如此严格的看管之下，纽特到底隐藏了什么秘密？</p><p>下午，那个实习生被部长交予了十分重要的保密任务。</p><p>"把你那里所有的妮莉亚的书都借我看一下。"格雷夫斯板着脸，企图把自己的要求表现的理直气壮一点。</p><p>委屈的实习生只好在下班前把那一摞书交给了格雷夫斯，她尴尬地看着格雷夫斯把那一堆书收进公文包，蚊子似的说道："妮莉亚的新书就快要发了……您需要我帮您买一本吗？"他想了想，摇头谢绝了，他可不想让下属认为他有什么独特的癖好。</p><p>那些让人脸红心跳的书他至少花了半个月才看完——这期间他还有一堆公务要处理，还要观察着纽特有没有什么出格的举动。</p><p>而纽特前段时间受邀参与某个与军方相关的生物研究实验，每天上午都要去实验室。碰巧实验基地里格雷夫斯工作的地方很近，两人干脆早上一起去上班。等到下班时，纽特已经在家开始做饭了，偶尔格雷夫斯回来的太晚，他会在客厅的沙发里窝着，看一看书，或者抱着电脑打字。</p><p>格雷夫斯可以确定那个问题的答案了——纽特并没有跟什么人搞上。</p><p>那些书描写的十分露骨，角色之间又充斥着尖锐的矛盾，他们身上的反叛色彩借由性铺展的淋漓尽致。不得不说这个作者写这类书的水平还是挺高，巧妙的平衡了文章主题和那些火辣情节的占比。看起来并不像是纽特会写的书，要知道从书里的那些描写来看，作者本人一定是经验十足的。而就在他视野里，懒洋洋地躺在沙发里的年轻男人，和他说话总会脸红，更罔论那么丰富的性经验。</p><p>晚些时候他又听到纽特在接电话。</p><p>"奎妮，《蝎子》已经准备上市了吗？不不不……"他拿着手机走远了。</p><p>"这一部我打算只向粉丝售卖……"纽特看着厨房里忙活的格雷夫斯，男人脱掉了西装外套，白衬衣黑马甲外套了一件深棕色的围裙，格雷夫斯手上套着隔热手套，正把烤箱里的烘蛋派往外端。</p><p>"那不一样。奎妮，这一部太过……"他咬着嘴唇，想了个合适的词，"私人化。"接着那边的人笑起来，他也笑了。因为奎妮问他："你是恋爱了吗？"</p><p>他侧过脸，脸色发红，就连脸上的雀斑都好像生动起来，"也许吧。"</p><p>纽特没有发现厨房里的那个男人听完了他们全部的对话。</p><p>"蝎子"</p><p>这个词使格雷夫斯警觉起来。第四天去上班时，他特地抽了个空把实习生凯瑟琳叫进办公室。</p><p>"你最近又买新书了吗？"他尽量不让自己的语气太奇怪。</p><p>凯瑟琳讶异地抬头看他，不过她已经习惯了上司这种奇怪的爱好。男人，大家都懂。</p><p>"是的。妮莉亚的新书最近刚刚上架。您需要吗？"稍后，她又补充似的说道："这一本没有之前的几部那样……额，那种情节，你知道，不是很多了。"大概是凯瑟琳已经把她上司当做了妮莉亚的一位书粉，讲话也放松了许多，"这本书你可能不太好买得到，听说《蝎子》只面向妮莉亚的粉丝销售——就是说你得手上有她的四本代表作，然后你才能凭着这个买……"格雷夫斯猛地站起来，"你说那本书叫什么？"</p><p>"蝎子……"</p><p>"请务必借给我。"他郑重其事又严肃的表情就好像在说："请务必嫁给我。"凯瑟琳腹诽了一顿上司不近人情的性格，忍不住慨叹：帕西瓦尔·格雷夫斯就是那种会在岗位上恪尽职守，奉献自己然后单身一辈子的类型，不过她还是把书借给了他。</p><p>毕竟格雷夫斯人还是不错的。</p><p>那本书放在他桌子上，灰色硬质外壳，黑色的印刷体字母"scairp"——是爱尔兰语里的"蝎子"。扉页有妮莉亚的签名，不过是一个单调的"N·S"。</p><p>这本书比大多数的妮莉亚的作品都要精致（虽然那些书做工已经很好了），书页比一般的书要厚一点，格雷夫斯随手翻了翻，发现这本书并不长。</p><p>在确认了大家都下班了以后，格雷夫斯才准备正式地看这本书。</p><p>作为妮莉亚第一本纯故事性的小说，它的情节未免太单调。一个来自爱尔兰的男孩暗恋着哥哥的好友，但由于举家搬到伦敦的事情，他这个人分别开来。而男孩的哥哥由于工作还时不时和那个人保持联系。多年后他们再次相遇，男人早已对当时的事情没了印象，男孩也长大成人，终于放下了年幼懵懂模糊的暗恋。</p><p>老实说，他有点失望，剧情平淡无味，也许是作者描写的自己的经历，那么它的确是"私人化"的……他想起了纽特接的那通电话。</p><p>Scorpion和Scairp发音并不同，但凯瑟琳告诉他"只面向妮莉亚的粉丝销售"，纽特昨晚说到了"打算只向粉丝售卖。"</p><p>答案已经呼之欲出了。</p><p>妮莉亚·斯科特与纽特·斯卡曼德。</p><p>"N·S"，纽特在他自己平日里写东西时的署名也是这样签的。</p><p>【埃克斯侧身背对着男人，他不禁把手伸进了裤子里。你会被发现的，你这个变态，他心里想着，手上的动作却一点都没慢下来，实际上，他对此轻车熟路——十四岁时他第一次这么做，往后的每一次脑海里都是菲利普的脸。冷峻不苟言笑的五官，漆黑的眼睛在暗夜里无声地注视他。他闭上了眼，让自己沉入最下流的幻想里。在大脑里迸裂的快感让他忘记闭紧自己的嘴巴——微弱的呻吟与喘息已经出卖了他的所作所为。就在他快要高潮时，一只手从身后探过来，握住了他坚挺的阴茎。这下了他一跳，不过却是不满的呻吟声先一步溢出喉头。接着他噤声了，四肢僵硬，这房间里只有两个人，他能立刻确定那是谁的手。</p><p>"埃克斯……你这个小骗子。"他身后传来男人的声音，而后他的脖子上便感受到了湿热的啃咬，几乎把他咬疼了。"我得想个办法惩罚你……"</p><p>这一切都像做梦，埃克斯还没有回过神，身上的被子就被掀开。屋里一片漆黑，他却能感受到男人在他身上，那性感的嗓音在寂静的黑夜里一清二楚："张开腿，我要操坏你这不听话的男孩。嗯？你是不是也会幻想我这样对你？"埃克斯睁大了眼睛，不过没人能看见他眼里的恐慌。"不……"他想否认，却无法拿出证据反驳——这根本就是板上钉钉的事实。"还想撒谎吗？流了这么多水……难道……"此刻显得无比恶劣的嗓音贴近他的耳朵，"你不想要它吗？"埃克斯的手被拉过去，握住了那根与他相同的器官。色情的水声在他掌心与另一层皮肤之间响起，顶端溢出的黏液引得他的手隐隐发烫。</p><p>外面大概是在下雪，雪粒敲打着房檐的声音微弱可闻。窗子里露出的一点月光让他看清了男人胸膛上的纹身——一只黑色的蝎子。</p><p>菲利普用领带捆住了他的双手，绑在了床头上，"我要进去了。"滚烫巨大的阴茎一点一点进入他的身体，好像整个人都被撕裂开来。温柔的吻安抚性地落在他的唇角、脖颈、锁骨处，下身却一点也不留情。】</p><p>相比于前几部作品的结构，《蝎子》却一反常态的把激情场面放到了最后，格雷夫斯面不改色的看完了整本书，终于在结尾确定，菲利普·萨维涅的原型就是他。</p><p>【他看到菲利普在整理衬衣领子，最后别上了那对黑蝎领针。】</p><p>对于一个三十多岁的男人来说还有什么是比自己被写进情色小说更尴尬的呢？作者恰好是自己的同居人……那么，纽特会在每个书房里的夜晚幻想这些吗？</p><p>晚上回家的路对他来说格外漫长，也让他有时间去回想整篇故事。</p><p>回忆有时往往只需要一点提醒。十七岁的夏天就这样被打开，十七岁，对他来说是相当久远的事情了。</p><p>纽特对着空荡荡的冰箱发愣，他们已经很久没有去超市采购了。格雷夫斯打开门，纽特正在解决最后半盒酸奶。红棕色头发的青年慵懒地倚靠在厨房门口，嘴角带着一点白色，绿色的眼睛随意的瞥过来，"帕西？你回来了。唔……家里的冰箱里没什么东西了。"他皱着眉放下手里的盒子，"酸奶也没了。"</p><p>"那……我们可以去买一点回来。"格雷夫斯晃了晃手里的车钥匙。</p><p>纽特坐进车里，眼角的余光却看到了后座扔着的一个皮包，漏出的半截书脊他相当熟悉，因为中午奎妮刚刚把《蝎子》的正式样书发给了他。格雷夫斯发动了汽车。纽特竭力避免自己扭头去看后座的东西——会是格雷夫斯发现了吗？</p><p>为了不显得太安静，纽特聊起了最近在研究所的一些趣事。"实验园园区里有一只狮子，我们叫他约翰。约翰的体型算是非常大了，但那是头很害羞的狮子……"说起动物他就像变了个人，格雷夫斯时不时提出一些问题，两个人倒算得上聊的愉快。"抱歉……我是不是太啰嗦了？"纽特后知后觉的尴尬起来，脸色微红。格雷夫斯摇了摇头，"不，那很可爱。"不知他指的是约翰还是纽特，或许两者兼有。<br/>纽特很喜欢动物，从小就是这样。格雷夫斯清楚地回想起那个夏天，忒修斯正在和纽特开玩笑，却不知怎的惹怒了纽特，小家伙气愤地大喊："我恨那些工作!我想当一个动物学家!"他和忒修斯没想到这居然惹哭了纽特。他有幸见到忒修斯那副被吓坏了的模样，接下来的半天忒修斯都在无时不刻的哄着他的小弟弟。</p><p>超市里的人很多，因此他们决定分头行动——纽特去买零食和饮料，格雷夫斯去买菜和肉类。<br/>可乐大概是世界上绝大多数年轻人无法抗拒的东西了，纽特站在货架前，正要去拿可乐，一个人拍了他一下。"甜心，没想到会在这儿看到你。"他僵住了。</p><p>眼前的人是他在曼彻斯特那家夜店里认识的人，也是那晚因为喝高差点让他深陷一场麻烦的人。纽特无心和眼前的人多说，他只想快点摆脱对方，因此他只是浅笑着："哦，原来是你，我记得你是……"他假装不记得男人的名字。"哈里，哈里·伯顿。"男人靠近了一点，"那一晚有点可惜……你知道，如果还有时间的话，也许我们可以……"他暗示性地盯着纽特，一只手摸到了纽特搭在货架上的左手。"不了……我还有事。再见，哈里。"他转身就要走，哈里从身后拽住了他，"嗯？甜心，我觉得我们还算合得来……还是你有新‘伙伴’了？"纽特装不下去了，他冷着脸甩开哈里的手，"这不关你的事。"</p><p>买完东西来找纽特的格雷夫斯恰好撞见这一幕，他立刻走上前去，"怎么了？"纽特却什么也没说，拉着格雷夫斯要离开。哈里投降似的退后两步，抬起双手，"好吧，小纽特，我没有要骚扰你的意思。"他又意有所指的看着格雷夫斯说道："你挑男人的品味倒是惊人的一致。"</p><p>格雷夫斯盯着那个长相与他相似的男人，心里漏了一拍：纽特是从什么时候开始喜欢他的？</p><p>回去的时候纽特沉默起来，他并没有开口解释这件事。</p><p>车子停在公寓门口，纽特准备推开车门下车，格雷夫斯却伸手拉住了他。"帮我拿个东西下去。"他平淡的开口，把后座的包递给了纽特。</p><p>纽特借着未拉上的包口看到了里面的内容，那里面有好几本书，对他来说再熟悉不过。未知的惊恐袭击了他，他像雕塑一样僵在原地，随即便装作无事下了车。</p><p>不等纽特打开灯，格雷夫斯在身后就摁住了他的手。</p><p>几个购物袋被搁在旁边的地板上，屋里一片漆黑。</p><p>"你打算什么时候告诉我？"他问。</p><p>纽特悄悄的脸红了，他稳住身子，尽量平稳地回答道："帕西，我不知道你什么意思。"</p><p>"Scairp."男人的声音就在他耳边响起。</p><p>他一声不吭，背靠在冰冷的墙壁上，被男人围困在怀抱里。"我需要知道原因，纽特。为什么是我？"格雷夫斯抬手抚摸着他的嘴唇，让它们变得湿润。</p><p>"我好奇极了。还是说，只不过是为了写作，所以……"</p><p>纽特无法说谎了，并不是因为持续在他耳边骚扰的喘息，而是眼前这个人，本身就是让他无法说谎的存在。他的手打着颤抚上格雷夫斯的肩头，很小声的说道："我喜欢你。"</p><p>就像他那些美好的不真实的幻想开头，格雷夫斯低头吻了他。</p><p>"我爱你。我等着你给我写信等了好几年……"纽特难以置信的睁大了眼睛，"我以为你忘了这件事……"又一个吻落下，"我永远都不会忘。"</p><p>每一本书里都藏着他对帕西瓦尔·格雷夫斯不堪的渴望。他小心地藏在字里行间，直到他决定把它们直白的摊开。</p><p>格雷夫斯伸手摁亮了灯，纽特低着头缩在他怀里，满脸通红，甚至一副快要哭了的模样。</p><p>他又板起脸，"超市里那个人是怎么回事？"纽特不肯抬头，半晌闷声答道："之前在夜店里认识的……我喝的有点多了。"</p><p>格雷夫斯把手伸进他的衣服，揉捏着他的腰，"我到底有多少情敌？"纽特抓住他的手，慌忙解释道："我只喜欢你一个!"随后格雷夫斯满意地亲上了纽特脸上可爱的雀斑。</p><p>奎妮得知纽特不打算继续出书后，几乎天天轰炸纽特的手机。"亲爱的，想想你有那么多粉丝……我们需要你!""奎妮，我……谈恋爱了……"电话那边寂静下来，片刻以后，那边的声音更大了："该死的!纽特你不能这样，你需要和你男朋友谈谈，他应该尊重你和你的事业!"不过那边是另一个男人接了电话，"小姐，我很抱歉，我应该和纽特商量的——实际上我非常支持他的工作……"纽特脸红着看着格雷夫斯和奎妮相谈甚欢，最后互相告别。</p><p>"帕西，你怎么能偷听我电话？"他尴尬地去拿自己的手机。"这不是偷听，我需要给我男朋友事业上的支持。"格雷夫斯义正言辞道，随后将纽特揽进怀里，"你当然可以出书。不过在那之前，我想把你描写过的、不同的姿势先试一遍。"格雷夫斯满意地亲着默认了的纽特。</p><p>后来他们坐在一起谈论过很多以前的事，那对纽特来说是艰难的一步，他浑浑噩噩的在酒吧里消磨时间，却总是忍不住在别人身上找帕西瓦尔的影子。在纽约联系珍妮参加濒死体验时，他以为死亡会给他答案。而答案只能在那个人身上。</p><p>"一切都过去了。"</p><p>他找到了答案。</p><p>忒修斯是最后一个知道他俩的关系的人。他毫不犹豫地拨通了格雷夫斯的电话："帕西瓦尔!我他妈的会亲自过去了结了你!"格雷夫斯笑着答道："我等着你。"然后挂了电话。他得让忒修斯自己冷静会儿。与此同时凯瑟琳推开办公室的门，又鬼鬼祟祟关上了门。"部长，她又出新书了!"格雷夫斯笑而不语，看着凯瑟琳掏出那本书开始没完没了的介绍。最后，凯瑟琳若有所思地总结道："我觉得妮莉亚可能结婚了。她的风格发生了一些变化……部长，你在听吗？"格雷夫斯拍了拍下属的肩膀，"我得下班回家了。不过，"他望着不明所以的凯瑟琳，"她的确是结婚了。"</p><p>"妮莉亚·斯科特沉寂两年打破写作周期再出新作——《十字路口的野玫瑰》，该书被认为是妮莉亚作品风格转型的重大标志。"</p><p>"除却肉欲和呻吟，她依旧是个好的故事叙述者。——约翰逊·康斯坦丁《华盛顿邮报》"</p><p>"她一定经历了什么。我看到的《十字路口的野玫瑰》就像黑暗中乍然破开的曙光。——薇薇安·克里斯"</p><p>珍妮是除了纽特以外第一个收到新书的人，她确信纽特不会再经历从前那样灰暗的日子了。那本暗红色的书皮扉页写着"致珍妮·弗洛维亚，我此生的挚友。"</p><p>【我看到了他，那很奇怪——人潮涌动，但我一眼就看到了他。那不能被描述为一见钟情，我确信是一种日积月累的魔法让我爱上了他。</p><p>荒芜的十字路口盛开一朵野玫瑰，灰暗的天空里迸裂金色的阳光。】</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>